sifawsomefandomcom-20200213-history
The Episode After Pilot
Synopsis When Cisco wants to relax on the couch and eat all day to live a normal life, his mother goes on a rampage, putting him in a tough spot; Dante comes for revenge. Plot "My name is Cisco 10, and I am the best man alive. When I was working with the Flash, i saw failure. Then i murdered The Flash by stabbing him in the throat 2569420 times, in which counting that was impossible. Then Treesus made me impossible. To the outside world I'm Cisco, but secretly i'm Cisco, and i use my powers to do basically nothing. But i'll find my brother Dante and use my Ciscotrix for my own needs. I am Cisco 10!" (At Cisco's house, where all the fun begins...) Cisco: (eating chips becuz puncherbot) Yummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mom can you come here for a sec? Cisco's Mom: (runs in) what is it, honey? Recovering from your mental breakdown after Harrison Wells died? Cisco: Uhhhhhh, what? Cisco's Mom: What? Cisco: Okay... (Cisco's Mom looked at him, holding a bloody knife behind her back. She smiled, staring at the bag of dahritos he held in his hand). Cisco: Mom I think I want to move out cuz you're mean. Cisco's Mom: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Cisco's Mom charged at him with her knife. Cisco jumped off the couch, flinging the dahritos everywhere. The Ciscotrix flashed). Ciscotrix: l0ser fite me irl m9. Cisco: Fine. (Cisco slapped the Ciscotrix very hard and went BAWG-POW! He turned into an Amperi) Cisco (newbie): What is this oh my gosssssssssssssssssssssssh. Cisco's Mom: DIE DIE DIE DIE. (She hurled at him, screeching like a banshee; Cisco wrapped his tentacle arms around her and shocked her to death and she fell). Cisco's Mom: Ouch that isn't any way to treat your mother!!!!! Cisco (newbie): Oh shut up you meanie with a beanie. Don't talk to Blackout that way! (Cisco turned back and fell onto the bag of dahritos). Cisco: Ow. Mommmmmmmmmmy :'(...oh that's right :/ (Dante quickly runs upstairs, holding two, three-pound barbells). Dante: What HAPPENEDDDDDDDD? Cisco: Mom was being mean so I hit her a lot and now she's bleeding out, sorry. (Dante collapsed on the ground and his mouth foamed up. He woke up and hit the Ciscotrix2 turning into Reverse Flash). Dante (Reverse Flash): ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ur going down tonight m10030344. Cisco: Oh no not this again. (Cisco went BAWG-POW and transformed into an uncataloged DNA sample that looked like a purple barnacle man in a suit). Cisco (another n00b): Ur going down fite me irl m9 i challenge u to a duel MLG style. Cisco's Mom: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET REKT. GEKT FRICKING REKT YOU FRICKING FRICK (passes out again). Cisco (another n00b): Thanks mommy! :) :) :D. Dante (Reverse Flash): Hush l0ser imma get u. (Dante dashed at Cisco, smashing him in the eyes. Cisco fell back, starting to cry. He coughed, releasing gas from open holes scattered around his body). Dante (Reverse Flash): EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW STINKY! Cisco (another noob): I NAME MY ALIENS YOU FRICKING M1020302300043 HOW DARE U GO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE. Oh and it's Mist btw so :P. (Dante transformed into the same alien). Dante (Mist): He's kewl tho. Cisco (Mist): COPYCAT REPORTING U!!!!!!!!!! (Dante sprayed gas everywhere and laughed. The gas disappeared, along with Dante. Cisco's Mom stood up, smiling. Cisco turned back). Cisco: Well that was an adventure Ciscotrix! Cisco's Mom: QUIKSKOPE M3 U FRICK M9. Cisco: Mom go away ur annoying me and being 3 mean 5 me stop :( (Cisco's Mom roundhouse kicked Cisco in the head, and Cisco fell back, slowly starting to die). Harrison Wells: Cisco u suk. (Cisco got up and began to cry into his hands). Harrison Wells: (slaps Cisco) Baby >:P. Cisco: Harrison ur alive but how and whyyyy what does this mean??? Illuminati confirmed? Harrison Wells: Yes. Cisco: I knew it so where is Dante :O. Harrison Wells: idk and idc get out of here. Cisco: This is my house. Harrison Wells: Not anymore. (Harrison Wells stands up, lifting Cisco with all of his muscular strength. He lunges Cisco at a window, breaking it apart. Cisco falls out, hiting his head on the roof below, and then the hard ground). Cisco: Got rekt :/ Harrison Wells: Yes. END Major Events *New aliens. Characters Heroes *Cisco *Harrison Wells Villains *Cisco's Mom (possibly on drugs) *Dante Aliens Used By Cisco *Blackout *Mist By Dante *Reverse Flash *Mist Trivia *Cisco is still Cisco. *Cisco's Mom shows her dark, true colors. *Harrison Wells revived himself offscreen.